Ange's Guardian Angel
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ange finally makes a friend in her school but then strange things begin to happen and Ange begins to suspect that Alice isn't as she seems. Rated for violence and suggestive content.


**ANGE'S GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Ange Ushiromiya prepared to endure another horrible day at St. Lucia's Academy for Girls. She had no friends and nobody made the effort to befriend her. It wasn't really her fault but they did not care. They enjoyed being cruel to her and she'd gotten used to it after so many years of loneliness.

It had been twelve years since the death of her family. She'd lost her parents and older brother, all murdered under mysterious circumstances. The only survivor of the massacre was her Aunt Eva and while the woman was her legal guardian Ange felt no love for the woman. It was a strained relationship. Eva was only obligated legally to care and support her until she graduated from high school. Currently, Eva was very sick and staying in the hospital just waiting to die.

After the massacre, the glory of the Ushiromiya Family had fallen. Rumors and speculations were made about the events on Rokkenjima with no clear answer and eventually the Ushiromiya Family earned only scorn and disgust after losing their high standing. As a result, Ange also received the same scorn. All the girls in the school were from high-class families with lots of wealth. They were the elite. Of course they were also high-class in terms of reputation and while the Ushiromiya Family still had wealth their reputation was not as good as it'd been before. It was now just a shadow of its former self.

Ange had to endure being ostracized and bullied by the girls. She could hear their wicked and cruel words and their laughter directed at her. Cruel pranks were played on her. She was just treated as garbage and not even the teachers cared. For Ange, it was like living Hell but she still endured. Her only source of company was a diary that belonged to her late cousin Maria Ushiromiya who'd perished during the massacre and the diary detailed everything about magic which kept Ange sane.

Still, deep down Ange wanted a friend she could trust but none would be found in this cold, dark school.

As the teacher came in, Ange prepared for another day of lessons when the teacher spoke, "Today we have a new transfer student. She came all the way from America so please make her feel welcomed." The new student came in, dressed in the standard uniform. She had long, golden blonde hair and eyes that shone like amethysts. From her appearance she looked like an angel and she even smiled like one.

She did a curtsy and introduced herself, "My name is Alice Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Smith-san, you may take the empty seat…" the teacher looked around, "Next to Ushiromiya-san." The seat had stayed empty because nobody wanted to be near Ange. Ange's seat was next to the window which she would gaze out at. Smiling, Alice went and sat down at the desk next to Ange.

"It looks like we'll be neighbors, Ushiromiya-san," said Alice to Ange. Ange just stared at her. Nobody in this school had ever greeted her warmly. Then again, Alice was new but then Ange knew that Alice's kindness towards her wouldn't last. The other girls would try to poison Alice's mind and turn her against Ange and then become one of those cruel witches that bullied her.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Ange left the classroom to be alone. She saw the girls in her class surrounding Alice, being friendly with her. Ange ignored it but deep down she was envious. As she left, Alice's eyes never left her form and the blonde smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ange sat at her spot just eating yakisoba bread she bought from the school's bread shop. She then heard footsteps and looked to see Alice walking towards her. '<em>What does she want now?<em>' Ange thought.

"Want some company?" Alice asked as she held up her own lunch which was a chocolate cornet. Ange didn't respond and Alice frowned before she asked sweetly, "Pretty, pretty please with cherry on top?"

Ange shivered and blushed before she said, "OK, you can sit next to me, just don't bother me."

"Thank you!" Alice sat down next to Ange. As Ange ate she watched as Alice at her chocolate cornet, biting into the thin end and each time she did chocolate started to spill out the fat end. Alice would then lick out the chocolate leaking out before biting down on the thin end and then licking the chocolate leaking out. She repeated the process as Ange just watched. Ange just kept watching as Alice finished the chocolate cornet and hadn't resumed eating her own lunch.

"So, the girls kept telling me to stay away from you," said Alice bluntly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Ange. "Everyone hates me."

"Why?" Alice asked curiously.

"You haven't heard?" Ange asked.

"I just got here, but then of course they tell me that you're 'trash'," said Alice.

"They did, did they?" asked Ange.

"And all sorts of mean and nasty things but I just tuned them out and came here to find you," said Alice. "So, wanna be friends?"

Ange almost choked on her lunch in shock and pounded her chest. Seeing Ange choke, Alice quickly gave her a juice box and Ange sucked on the straw to help her swallow the piece of her lunch lodged in her throat. "Wha-what?" Ange asked.

"Wanna be friends?" Alice repeated. She extended her hand and Alice smiled.

Ange, who'd never had any friends since that horrible day, just stared at the extended hand and the smiling girl suspiciously. Could she accept Alice's friendship? What if it was a cruel trick set up by the other girls so they could laugh at her own stupidity? Still, Alice was new so it could be sincere, but Ange had stopped trusting people for a long time now. Could she trust Alice to be her friends. "If we become friends, do you swear to never betray me?"

"I pinky swear," said Alice, extending a pinky and then suddenly hooking it around Ange's. "Pinky swear!" said Alice cheerfully. "Let's be best friends!"

Ange allowed herself to smile. "Best friends…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ange was happy. She actually had a friend now. She still got dirty looks and nasty jeers from the other girls but they didn't matter. What mattered to her was Alice, her best friend. However, Ange also knew that as a result of associating with her that Alice could risk being ostracized as well. Alice simply said, with a smile, "It'll be fine. I can take care of myself."<p>

* * *

><p>Within one month since Alice's enrollment, strange things happened in school. Students swore they saw a huge bird flying in the sky but that wasn't the strangest thing they'd said. They swore the bird was as big as a human and had glowing red eyes and a wicked laugh. It was really scaring them but the adults thought it was just some joke.<p>

Then it got freaky.

One of the girls who'd put glue on Ange's chair suddenly went mad and started to pour the glue into her mouth right in class. The teacher tried to stop her but she couldn't stop and so she had to be dragged out of class. Then another girl who'd tried to take away one of Ange's hair bobble suddenly started screaming and tearing her hair out of her head. Then another girl started shouting about being covered in ants.

They all had one thing in common: they had bullied Ange. Most girls just ignored Ange but those who bullied her or said mean things about her would suddenly fall victim to some kind of madness that was spreading and Ange wasn't sure why it was happening at all.

What she did notice was the smile that Alice wore whenever one of their classmates went crazy. It was a happy, psychotic smile and it slightly unnerved Ange.

Then one day Ange was confronted by the other girls in her class. They accused her of witchcraft and attacked her but then all of a sudden they just started screaming and taking off their clothes before running around the school stark naked. Ange swore she saw Alice nearby when it happened, giggling and smiling the whole time.

Now the girls in school no longer avoided Ange out of scorn and disgust. Now they did it out of fear because they knew if they were mean to her then something horrible would happen. They were not safe. Even the girl that wrote 'WITCH' on Ange's desk was seen cutting the words into her skin with a box cutter and had to be taken to the hospital to be treated.

* * *

><p>"A lot of girls are being taken out of the school," Ange said to Alice as they sat together at lunch.<p>

"They were all meanies," said Alice, not really caring as she ate a chocolate cornet.

Ange looked at Alice. Since they first met and became friends Ange had always felt something was off about Alice. Sure, Alice was a sweet girl, and beautiful. Whenever she and Alice went out to the town on weekends the boys who saw her couldn't get their eyes off her and some even walked into streetlamps or telephone poles because they hadn't been paying attention. However, Alice felt chills sometimes whenever she looked into Alice's eyes.

* * *

><p>Ange was studying in the library, alone, when three girls came in. They didn't look happy and Ange gasped as she saw that they were holding weapons. One girl was holding a pair of scissors, another one was holding a lighter, and the third was holding rope.<p>

"You're gonna burn, witch," one of them sneered as they advanced. "First we're gonna cut that hair of yours."

Another added, "Then we're gonna burn your skin."

The final one added, "And then we're gonna hang you from a tree."

Now Ange was afraid. This wasn't bullying. This was cruel and inhumane torture. The door was locked too so there was nowhere for Ange to run. However, she would not have to run.

The sleeve of the girl with the scissors suddenly caught on fire and she screamed as she waved her arm, trying to put it out, "Put it out, put it out!" she screamed but her friends were too stunned and then fire spread. The flames weren't normal flames. They were black, red and intense and the girl screamed in torment as she was engulfed before falling to her knees as she turned to ash that fell.

The two other girls dropped their weapons and attempted to flee in terror but then one of them suddenly fell to the floor. The reason was that her legs from the knees down had been cut off. She screamed at her maimed limbs. The other girl was trying to get the door open but then she backed away as a shadow monster loomed over her and advanced. She backed away, trembling in terror, not realizing that she was backing away towards the open window before she fell backwards. The library was really high up so she just went 'splat' as she landed. The girl that was maimed was crawling to the door but then someone stood in her way. Looking up, she saw that it was Alice. "Smith-san…?"

"Hello," Alice smiled sweetly before her expression turned malicious. The girl on the floor's eyes widened as she saw wings made of wicked blades sprout from Alice's back and then she was impaled by the blades.

Ange had been rooted to the spot the whole time during the whole gruesome scene and looked at Alice and then her wings. "Alice…?" Ange asked.

"Oh, good evening Ange," smiled Alice sweetly, as if nothing had happened. She withdrew her blade wings and snapped her fingers, engulfing the body in flames. She then walked towards Ange who started to back away in fear. "Ange, what's wrong?"

"It was…it was you the whole time," Ange realized. "I knew something was weird about you but…I never thought..."

Alice tilted her head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!-? You killed them!" shouted Ange.

Alice put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Shush, it's a library."

"Why?" Ange asked.

"They were being meanies," pouted Alice, "And meanies should be punished."

"But why them? They never did anything to you," asked Ange.

"They were mean to Ange and Alice doesn't like it when someone hurts Alice's friends," Alice answered.

Ange blinked, "For me…? You did it for me?" Alice nodded.

"Best friends look out for each other," said Alice, "That's what Daddy always said."

"Alice, what are you?" Ange asked.

Alice closed the gap between them and gently wrapped her arms around Ange and said, "I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

><p>Ange enjoyed a peaceful school life after that. Nobody was mean to her ever again (out of fear) and she had a good friend in Alice. The school did go under investigation after the two girls went missing and another one was found dead after 'committing suicide' by jumping out a window.<p>

After Ange graduated, she met with her dying Aunt Eva who handed her the Ushiromiya Ring that made her the new Head of the Family. Eva, however, warned Ange about the curse that befell their family before breathing her last.

When Ange began her investigation on what had happened to her family, Alice helped. The blonde girl kept her promise to become Ange's guardian angel. When Ange reached Rokkenjima to find more clues, her Aunt Kasumi Sumadera tried to have her killed along with Alice. However, Alice then showed Kasumi and her hired henchmen why that was a bad idea as she sliced the men to bits before slowly torturing Kasumi to death. Alice used her power over illusion to scare Kasumi to death with horrible images.

Alice was Ange's guardian angel and also her angel of death.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This oneshot is basically something I wrote after I saw how cruel Ange's life was. As for why I put Alice in here well the little blonde cutie was my favorite character. Alice is based on Chaos from Sora no Otoshimono and has deadly powers. Guess she became Ange's best friend on a whim. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot I wrote and there will be many more where this came from. Now, this is non-canon. Besides, I have a multiverse to work with so this is one of those 'what-if' scenarios.<strong>


End file.
